The grisly reminder - A Casa de Cera
by Brimmask
Summary: "Drake" é um investigador, de origem suspeita, que fora transferido da Europa para São Paulo. No dia de sua "posse" como investigador chefe da policia paulista tem um debate fervoroso com o jornalista destemido de nome Milo. Uma série de desparecimentos e eventos fazem com que os dois homens se reencontrem e unam forças para desvendar o mistérios das moças desaparecidas.
1. Chapter 1

**A sorte está lançada.**

O barulho dos carros não chegava a incomodá-lo tanto. O que o incomodava mesmo era o calor. Muito calor.

A cidade em si já parecia uma panela de pressão: os edifícios, a falta do verde e todos aqueles automóveis dificultavam tanto a passagem de ar... "Sufocante". Na rua, as pessoas trajavam roupas mínimas: mulheres com bastante pele exposta, homens de bermuda, crianças com as suas roupas mais frescas. Para alguém que não vive no clima típico latino, aquilo tudo pareceria um show de futilidades... Não tinha como culpar a "falta de roupa".

Muito calor.

Mas São Paulo tem a peculiaridade de gostar de ter todas as estações do ano em um dia só. Coisa de paulista...

Porém tinha que admitir que a cidade tivesse um "quê" que nem ele mesmo poderia explicar. Parecia ter sido minuciosamente pintada por um emaranhado de culturas, crenças, ideias e sonhos... Era alemã, francesa, italiana, grega, portuguesa, japonesa, africana, árabe e tantas outras faces presentes não só na arquitetura como na essência da população. A cada ano, cerca de 10 milhões de visitantes vêm à cidade para alavancar os negócios ou estreitar contatos profissionais, fazer compras ou aproveitar um calendário cultural ligado com o que se faz no mundo.

Mas o calor... Que inferno!

O prédio que se estava á sua frente era o do seu trabalho. O dia já começava.

- Pontualidade britânica como sempre – ele ouviu a voz conhecida de seu companheiro de trabalho. Olhou na direção do seu locutor e não deixou de mostrar, é claro, o leve desprezo pela palavrinha "britânica" – Não precisa me olhar assim. É uma piada!- disse o colega ao se aproximar e dar alguns tapinhas no ombro dele - Por que não apareceu no churrasco?

- Estive doente... - tentou disfarçar. A verdade era que não gostava que lhe tratassem de forma tão "informal" no trabalho, mas ao que parecia, essa era uma marca do povo brasileiro. O bendito "complexo de amizade instantânea" como ele gostava de chamar – E a coletiva?

-Tudo nos trinques – ele piscou um olho e fez um sinal positivo com o dedo polegar – Tem um público bem diverso pra "nóis" hoje - ele riu e entregou ao companheiro uma pasta com alguns papéis – seu discurso?

- Esta onde deveria estar – ele deu uma olhada rápida nos papeis – público "bem diverso"...?

- Muitos (1) moscas, alguns "falantes"... – ele deu em ombros.

-Mas isso não serria o normal?

- Tem muitos tipos de moscas ai... E tem os gabineteros também.

- Oh... - "É claro que eles estarão aqui... Que político não quer tirar o proveito dos progressos policiais? Pegar parte do nosso esforço e transformar em um mérito seu". – O chefe?

O companheiro riu irônico. O "chefe" era uma lenda no lugar, todos sabiam dele, mas ninguém o via a um par de anos, na verdade desde um incidente que ninguém o vê mais. Poucas eram as fotos que haviam do "chefe", na maioria ele estava mascarado: já fora um soldado de elite, um dos melhores e como suas missões eram sempre de alto risco... Levava a máscara. Fora apelidado de o "sacerdote", a lista dos motivos era imensa. Agora o porquê de haver "sumido" da vista de todos e só se comunicar por telefone... Esse era o maior mistério.

- Por aqui – disse o companheiro apontando para a porta que daria em um imenso corredor.

Caminhavam a passos largos e rápidos. Enquanto passavam, uns amontoados de pessoas iam e vinham, cidadãos de todos os tipos abafando ainda mais o prédio antigo. Ele tentou manter o controle sobre si mesmo, não desviava o olhar, nem para responder ás provocações que escutava enquanto se deslocava por entre a multidão:

- Oi gatão – lhe disse uma prostituta, com o cabelo todo ensebado, cheirando a sexo e cocaína – Eu cobro bem...

-Me desculpe senhor! – se apressou em dizer um – Vou leva-la já!

Respirou fundo novamente, apertou forte o punho cerrado, balançou a cabeça e finalmente chegou aonde deveria chegar.

-Nos separamos aqui... – o companheiro lhe dirigiu um olhar carinhoso e preocupado, tanto que o deixou sem graça – Você vai se sair bem! – e piscando foi embora.

Á sua frente estava uma porta alta, larga, mas bem suja. Desgastada com o tempo... Só os que passaram por ali saberiam exatamente o que essa porta já "vivenciou", o que ela "viu", "ouviu"... Quantas pessoas haveriam estado ali? Quantos tantos outros como ele?

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com o salão de coletiva de imprensa da cidade de São Paulo, situada dentro do próprio prédio da policia federal. O lugar era grande o suficiente para receber um número "X" de pessoas, mas a multidão que se encontrava ali ultrapassava demais o valor limite. No palco havia quatro cadeiras, uma delas seria ocupada por ele próprio e o restante por seus outros colegas de trabalho que já se encontravam em um canto. O microfone ao centro, o brasão da policia federal do Brasil se via imponente fixado á parede de cor preta, as bandeiras devidamente colocadas... Tudo pronto para a coletiva.

Quando todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares, um homem barbudo, gordo e suado se posicionou em frente ao microfone principal:

- Bom dia senhoras e senhores. É com um imenso prazer que abrimos hoje esta coletiva de imprensa, a fim de relatar os avanços do sistema de polícia federal...

Os repórteres, jornalistas, comentaristas, donos de blog e porta vozes de rádios jornais estavam presentes. Todos inquietos, não deixavam de fazer barulho enquanto um dos delegados falava.

A coletiva tinha 2 aspectos importantes: um era para vangloriar a polícia paulista de haver capturado alguns líderes do morro, vendedores de drogas, e supostamente livrado uma "favela inteira" do domínio dos traficantes. A segunda era da vinda de um delegado trazido "da Europa", "delegado fino" entre outros apelidos carinhosos que ele havia ganhado após a disseminação da notícia.

Chegada finalmente a sua hora de falar, após um exaustivo discurso sobre as consequências positivas que tal ato traria á comunidade, foi sua vez de ser apresentado.

-Quero dar as boas vindas ao s.r. Drake Gluec, o investigador de força e consistência da polícia britânica. Ele...

Ao ouvir seu nome ele prestou finalmente atenção ao que dizia o seu futuro companheiro de profissão: ele detalhou mais o fato de Drake ser da polícia inglesa, de "fora do país" do que qualquer outro de seus atributos policiais que estão detalhadamente comentados em sua ficha policial...

Devidamente escondida do mundo.

-Senhor Gluec, por favor, venha receber a nossa "querida" mídia brasileira...

Ele se posicionou em frente ao microfone e olhou com desdém a todos os que estavam ali, presentes e eufóricos, prontos para pegar qualquer frase sua e distorcê-la até seu último ponto final. A luz estava forte, bem em seu rosto. Marcava seus cabelos vermelhos, cor de sangue e sua pele branca e de aspecto gelado, assim como sua própria personalidade.

- É com muito gosto – apesar de sua voz refletir totalmente o contrário – que venho aqui em nome de Vossa Majestade, a Grandíssima Rainha Elizabeth II, em nome da polícia britânica e principalmente em nome do povo inglês, prestar serviços á população brasileira, dona de um país com imensa extensão territorial e grande força policial...

Tentou ser o mais breve em seu discurso e torcia o nariz a cada mentira que contava em especial a menção ao nome "Elizabeth II e britânico". Com custo conseguia dominar o idioma português, ainda que em sua fala, soassem pequenos sotaques característicos de sua terra natal.

"Pronto" pensou. "Agora basta que eu aguente algumas perguntas idiotas sobre "como vai se adaptar", "o que achou do país" e "vocês tomam mesmo tanto chá"? e tudo estará acabado e finalmente poderei me focar no que realmente importa".

- Senhor Drake, como o senhor espera ajudar a polícia brasileira sem ter um conhecimento prático do que é investigação criminal em nosso país?

A pergunta o fez encarar de forma rápida o seu locutor: um jornalista. Ele torceu o nariz á pergunta. Não a estava esperando.

- Bom - ele começou – Crimes seguem padrões específicos que são estudados durante as investigações. Os padrões...

-O senhor quer dizer que vai se basear em "padrões" britânicos para conduzir as investigações brasileiras? – "Ok. Já entendi. Esse jornalista é do tipo sensacionalista" – E é com a mesma competência fraca que investigaram o caso "Seraphina" e com a mesma violência no caso "Jean Charles" que o senhor pretende presentear a polícia brasileira?

Drake possuía um único sinal realmente visível de seu nervosismo: uma pequena veia que saltava frente a essa situação psicológica tão agressiva ao ser humano. Ela ficou visível, marcada em seu rosto branco. Nos poucos segundo que antecederam sua fala, ele pôde visualizar a figura de uma menina de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e suplicantes á sua frente...

- O senhor jornalista da Folha de São Paulo está esquecendo-se dos esforços que foram feitos. E não trate tais casos como situações banais visto que...

-Mas não foram a partir de situações banais que elas aconteceram? Como o senhor irá enfrentar os vários crimes de estupro, roubo, assassinato dentre outros que ocorrem no país?

-Tudo bem – ele disse finalmente perdendo a paciência – Até agora você não me deu a liberdade de discurso. Quero responder ás suas perguntas, mas _non_ me atropele – ele respirou de forma espaçada e tranquila e começou a falar em tom firme – Em primeiro lugar, para conduzir uma investigação criminal você deve ter atributos acadêmicos, uma visão completa de espaço e um raciocínio rápido. Pesquise mais sobre isso, acho que será necessário. Os padrões em crimes existem porque toda a humanidade segue padrões. – ele levantou a mão esquerda para gesticular levemente - mesmo aqueles que parecem estar escondidos – abriu a palma da mão – e até mesmo aqueles que são evidentes. Os psicólogos, psiquiatras e vários outros profissionais da área poderiam lhe dar todas essas informações também. Não vou fazer o "dever de casa" para o senhor. – ele fez uma pausa para inspirar – os casos citados são de infeliz final... Um deles ainda permanece como mistério a todo Reino Unido...

Ele parou pela primeira vez e focou-se de fato no jornalista. Era bonito: longos cabelos ondulados, pele morena banhada ao sol, físico impecável, mas sem exageros. Um estilo meio "bad boy" tendo em vista as roupas que vestia e mais... Um olho azul profundo, oceânico e tão misterioso quanto o próprio emaranhado de águas...

- Quanto á questão da solução dos crimes... Existem todos os recursos: humanos e tecnológicos oferecidos pelo sistema policial brasileiro. No mundo é conhecida pelos seus esforços e grandes sucessos em operações de risco.

- O senhor só pode estar de brincadeira quando chama o sistema policial brasileiro de "eficiente".

- O senhor jornalista...

-Me chamo Milo!

- O senhor "Milo" – "nome realmente incomum para um brasileiro, mas com certeza tem herança européia em você"- me parece muito radical e cego perante os avanços da polícia e...

-Muito pelo contrário! Eu sou o maior defensor da policia brasileira! - disse Milo se exaltando – o que me encuca é o porque de "importarem" um suposto inglês para fazer um trabalho de peso no órgão de proteção pública do país e também – ele disse e se virou aos colegas de profissão – o porque de acharem que acabaram com o tráfico na favela! Se nem mesmo certeza se toda a sua organização foi...

-JÁ CHEGA! – um dos delegados se pôs de pé e apontou o indicador para Milo – Levem-no daqui! Não há como discutir com a ignorância!

Drake observou o belo jornalista ser segurado violentamente pelos braços e arrastado até a porta. O detento não apresentava nenhum tipo de resistência e ao contrário do que geralmente ocorria, ele não se incomodou com a situação. "Vai ver está acostumado".

* * *

Passaram-se exatos sete dias desde sua "posse" na área investigativa policial.

Ele aprendera em pouco tempo o nome de mais da metade dos funcionários, incluindo o pessoal da limpeza e dos "lanches", e percebeu como funcionava a hierarquia "oculta" no sistema policial identificar os policiais corruptos, aqueles que se corrompiam facilmente e também aqueles que eram obrigados a se corromperem. Foi com um deles, Cassius, que conseguiu a senha que tanto queria para começar sua investigação. E foi com ela que ele abriu todos os relatórios, fotos dentre outras provas guardadas e arquivadas no sistema digital da polícia.

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

Ele ouviu alguém á porta. Ergueu o olhar e finalmente falou:

- An... – parou de falar. "Concentre-se no sotaque" – Entrée.

Era o delegado Shura, espanhol de nascença, mas radicado brasileiro em 2009 com todas as honras possíveis. Fora estudante de direito, um aluno notável, um delegado brilhante, mas como todos os outros, um ser humano falho. Tinha o porte de um homem forte, com um físico bem trabalhado, mas igual ao jornalista, sem exageros. O cabelo formava um topete que Drake poderia jurar ser contra a vontade do próprio Shura e o rosto trazia marcas de preocupação.

- Boa tarde, Drake. – Shura ainda estava de pé. Esperava pelo convite a se sentar – vim lhe tomar um pouco de seu tempo em uma investigação que precisa ser analisada com mais detalhes...

Drake continuava com o rosto parcialmente escondido pela tela do computador, o seu de uso pessoal, apenas com os olhos verdes fixados em Shura como um leão se fixa em sua presa. Ele não demonstrava agressividade, mas Shura conseguia "sentir" certa frieza no modo em que o tratava. Já haviam se cruzado algumas outras vezes pelos tumultuosos corredores da delegacia e as poucas palavras que Drake expeliu em cada mini diálogo... Não tinham um tom cem por cento amistosas...

-Posso me sentar?

- Ah, claro – ele disse finalmente e fechou o computador pessoal – e o que estarríamos enfrentando...?

- Sequestro de jovens mulheres...

-Hn... – ele pegou a pasta que Shura havia trazido e fingiu interesse ao folhear algumas páginas - Acredito que será de maior eficácia se o caso for destinado á delegada Marin e a investigadora Shina da área de sequestro de mulheres... – disse Drake ao entregar a pasta de volta ao delegado - aqui diz "desaparecimentos", não "sequestro".

-Quero a sua análise sobre o caso – disse Shura de forma firme – A parte da delegacia feminina tem encontrado certas dificuldades no manejo dessa onda de "desaparecimentos"– "não é de se espantar visto que tanto a delegada quanto a chefe de investigações são como cão e gato" pensou Drake ao ouvir Shura – acredito que uma visão "outsider" do caso as auxilie a traçar um caminho mais voltado á realidade.

-E qual seria a realidade?

-São casos de sequestro.

Na anatomia da criminalidade brasileira, o sequestro é uma atividade financeira em que ocorrem menos riscos e se fatura muito dinheiro num pequeno lapso de tempo.  
Utilizando táticas de guerrilha, ações são cada vez mais audaciosas e contam com sofisticado apoio logístico, atingindo níveis incontroláveis em determinados estados. Isto representa atualmente um risco de vida imediato para um número cada vez maior de pessoas, destacadamente as mulheres e empresários. Contudo, já é alta a estatística policial de casos onde os sequestrados são da classe média e os valores dos resgates se limitam a bens móveis. Evidencia-se, desta maneira, que o sequestro já é um fato comum, coisa de nosso dia-a-dia, e que as sequelas causadas às vítimas são de proporções muito maiores do que possa parecer. Aliado a esses aspectos, há um agravamento da situação quando ocorre a divulgação desorientada do sequestro, o envolvimento de pessoas despreparadas e o aparecimento de "heróis" oportunistas. É sob este prisma que se faz necessário radiografar o sequestro e compreender que a primeira defesa é conhecer profundamente que tipos de pessoas o fazem, suas motivações, objetivos, técnicas e organizações; em segundo plano, é importante saber conhecer o risco de vir a ser uma futura vítima desta modalidade de crime e, por fim, como administrar claramente o evento chamado "cativeiro".

- Estou realmente atarefado aqui com esta pilha de casos para análise – ele apontou para as pastas de crimes que havia sobre sua mesa. Todas devidamente empilhadas e bem... Intocadas até agora – não sei se poderei...

-Eu tenho ouvido histórias interessantes sobre seu comportamento aqui na delegacia – ele cruzou os dedos e apoiou as mãos sobre a perna – suas caminhadas pelos corredores são notáveis. – ele encarou Drake esperando que este deixasse transparecer qualquer tipo de variação anatômica momentânea que o indicasse culpado.

-Não sabia que estava impedido de circular pelos corredores – Drake disse de forma cínica e irônica.

-Ah, mas é claro que não... – Shura aproximou o corpo á mesa e olhou, com suas íris castanhas, a face calma e irônica de Drake – contudo alguns setores da delegacia,relatórios e arquivos são de uso único de delegados e profissionais superiores a você.

"Merde...". Ele precisava pensar rápido o suficiente para não deixar o silêncio se prolongar e acabar por delatá-lo. Qualquer mínima suspeita deveria ser evitada e como não perceberá antes a atenção de Shura?

-Compreendo o que quer dizer e peço desculpas pela minha curriosidad – ele forçou o sorriso mais amigável que poderia – mas infelizmente estou atarefado com os outros processos investigativos – ele pegou um deles e para sua "sorte" era de um assassinato – não sei se poderei dar alguma luz útil a área de investigação feminina se...

-Não há problema com isso – ele pegou a pasta e a estendeu a Drake– tenho certeza que um dos outros investigadores me fará o favor de analisar este caso – e trocou a pasta do assassinato pela do caso das jovens desaparecidas – Espero um relatório seu até às 17 horas da terça feira.

-Sim senhor... – Drake pegou com desgosto a pasta e a pousou sobre a mesa.

Era plena sexta feira, a noite caía barulhenta e promissora para aqueles que se aventurariam pelo o que as ruas de São Paulo teriam a oferecer... Para Drake eram só barulhentas.

* * *

Exatos sete dias haviam se passado desde sua "expulsão amistosa" da última coletiva policial.

Milo estava sentado em frente ao seu computador: já eram 19 horas. O dia havia passado rápido e com ele também vieram os pesos do jornalismo sobre seus ombros. A matéria da coletiva policial havia ficado perfeitamente imparcial, apesar de detestar essa "imparcialidade" que tinha de marcar em cada uma de suas matérias e que acabava com sua opinião sobre o assunto.

A Folha de São Paulo é um jornal brasileiro editado na cidade de São Paulo e o segundo maior jornal de circulação do Brasil, segundo dados do Instituto Verificador de Circulação (IVC). Ao lado de _O Globo_, _Correio Brasiliense_ e _O Estado de S. Paulo_, a _Folha de S. Paulo_, que pertence ao Grupo Folha, é um dos jornais mais influentes do país.

As seções são divididas em:

Cadernos semanais que constam em:

A: Primeira Página, Opinião (inclui a seção de artigos "Tendências/Debates" e o "Painel do Leitor"), Painel, Poder e Mundo

B: Mercado (inclui a coluna Mercado Aberto)

C: Cotidiano, Saúde, Ciência, Folha Corrida

D: Esporte

E: Ilustrada ,Acontece (circula apenas em São Paulo)

Opinião - com layout fixo, ocupa as primeiras páginas do jornal, A2 e A3. A primeira página é ocupada por um ou dois editoriais; três artigos de colunistas, de São Paulo, Brasília e Rio de Janeiro; e a coluna vertical, com artigos de políticos e intelectuais com espaço fixo. A segunda página é ocupada pelo Painel do Leitor, pela seção Erramos e também pela seção Tendências/Debates, que aos domingos e dias de semana publica artigos assinados por personalidades (principalmente políticos, empresários e cientistas), geralmente composições políticas contrárias entre si e aos sábados lança uma questão que é respondida com um artigo favorável e outro contra.

E as seções semanais:

Segunda-feira: Folhateen, Tec

Terça-feira: Equilíbrio

Quarta-feira: Comida

Quinta-feira: Turismo

Sexta-feira: Guia da Folha (circula apenas em São Paulo)

Sábado: Folhinha

Domingo: Ilustríssima, revista São Paulo (circula apenas em São Paulo), Veículos, Construção, Imóveis, Empregos, Negócios.

Ele fazia parte da equipe de jornalistas que ficara encarregado de concorrer á "Primeira Página". Era a "folha" mais disputada entre todos, chegava a dar brigas, desentendimentos passageiros ou que durariam pelo resto da vida, disfarçados por sorrisos, mas apunhalados pelas costas. Ele próprio já havia sido apunhalado uma vez...

Durante seu dia, ele saia á rua em busca de notícias. Tinha lá seus contatos, amigos na polícia e também nos lugares mais obscuros da Grande São Paulo. Faz parte de a profissão ter suas fontes de contatos... Não importa exatamente de que lado ela é.

Basta que seja confiável a informação.

-Que interessante... – ele pegou uma de suas anotações e a analisou com cautela

Em uma das suas anotações viu que uma casa, na área nobre de São Paulo, estava constantemente sendo alvo de reclamação dos moradores: "gritos á noite", "luzes que se ascendem e apagam rapidamente", "cheiro de tinta constante próximo á casa"...

- Interessante, mas não é um trabalho para mim, o super jornalista.

-O "super jornalista"? – a familiar voz de seu chefe – Acho louvável sua auto estima – ele sorriu para Milo que retribuiu o sorriso – trabalhando até agora?

- Bom... Eu amo o meu trabalho – ele se virou para encara frente a frente seu chefe – e é por isso que acho que eu deveria ter um aumento de salário! Urgente!

- Você teria se fosse mais pontual – ele pegou a anotação "interessante" de Milo – casa mau assombrada?

- Náa... – ele gesticulou – Devem ser mendigos ou adolescentes com os hormônios á flor da pele.

-E o que eles têm a ver? – perguntou o chefe curioso.

- Bom... Tem roda aquela euforia sexual na adolescência e se atrever a "fazer" em lugares assombrosos chega a ser excitante...

- Você e sua mente pervertida... – ele segurou a folha e a observou de novo – vá investigar essa casa e resolver o mistério, Milo, "o super jornalista".

- O quê? – ele contraiu o rosto em tom de desaprovação – isso aqui é piada, passe para um dos responsáveis do "Guia da Folha" e peça para que incluam a casa como ponto turístico do terror. – ele olhou para o chefe que parecia não ter gostado do que ouviu – isso não é realmente uma notícia...

- Faremos uma aposta – ele pegou a folha – vá e investigue. Se você conseguir resolver o mistério, ganhará a Primeira página!

- E um aumento? – ele falou esperançoso. "Já que é pra cobrir uma besteira dessas eu poderia ao menos ter um aumento né?".

-Vá ver a casa. Depois conversamos sobre isso – disse o chefe ao dar as costas a Milo e ir até a porta.

-É sério isso mesmo? – perguntou o jornalista ainda incrédulo com a proposta – o da primeira página?

-Sim é sério. Você tem até a terça feira.

* * *

Ola a todos!

Meu nome é "Brim Mask" e depois de anos apenas lendo as histórias feitas pelos vários escritores do eu finalmente resolvi "dar a cara a tapa" e publicar uma história que vem sido elaborada em minha mente há muito tempo...

Obrigada a você por ter dedicado um tempinho a ler esse começo de estória.

Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.

Elogios também.

hahahahahaha

Espero que gostem da história, só far não há e há muita informação não é?

Veremos,veremos...

Convido vocês então a esperarem pelo próximo capítulo da minha série "The Grisly Reminder".

Um beijo a todos.

B.


	2. Fantasmas

**O lembrete macabro PARTE I**

Era sábado de manhã e Milo já estava de pé.

Contra sua vontade, mas estava de pé.

Já que era para conseguir a primeira página, se empenharia a todo custo mesmo que isso significasse acordar ás nove horas da manhã em pleno sábado. "E que sábado" pensou enquanto acabava de tomar seu café recém-preparado e quente.

A casa de Milo era impecável: ele detestava bagunça e tinha horror á sujeira. Os móveis eram limpos e com aparência nova, não havia sinal de poeira, objetos fora do lugar ou qualquer outro sinal que indicasse desordem. O jornalista tinha pavor em perder o controle sobre sua própria vida e aprendeu com o pai que, para manter tudo em ordem, era necessário começar pelo seu interior: sua alma e sua casa. "A casa reflete a personalidade do dono. Uma casa sempre aberta não é acolhedora" ele lembrava o pai dizer. E, como todo bom escorpiano, ele detestava o simples pensamento, a simples ideia e hipótese de perder o controle sobre si mesmo.

Olhou para a janela a fim de prever o tempo e só pelas nuvens que se formavam pôde chegar á conclusão que choveria durante a tarde, se tivesse sorte ela cessaria por uns minutos. Tempo suficiente para fazer uma pesquisa de campo e chegar á conclusão quase óbvia do que seria esse suposto "fantasma" na casa: gente viva.

Pegando suas coisas, ele saiu de casa e se dirigiu á famosa casa assombrada...

* * *

O bairro de Cidade Jardim surgiu do loteamento da Fazenda Morumbi, no início dos anos 1950. Ele faz parte de um complexo de bairros jardins, que inclui o Jardim Guedala, Jardim Panorama e Jardim Leonor, dentre outros, oriundos do mesmo loteamento.

Pela lei de zoneamento em vigor na cidade de São Paulo, o bairro faz parte de uma ZER, de uso estritamente residencial. Apesar disso, por já existirem antes da implantação do zoneamento da cidade ou por exceção aberta à lei, há uma série de atividades comerciais e de serviços espalhadas pelo bairro. Em seu entorno estão instaladas empresas multinacionais, principalmente no distrito vizinho do Itaim Bibi, edifícios residenciais de luxo e diversas atividades comerciais.

Era realmente distinta a vida que levava de todas as pessoas que ali residiam. A cada passo que dava via carros caros, crianças e mulheres com adornos e roupas luxuosas, enquanto ele andava miseravelmente com sua calça jeans, blusa preta e tênis all star. Sentia-se um deslocado de lugar. Principalmente quando, em meio á sua caminhada, foi abordado por um policial que só acreditou que ele fosse jornalista depois de algumas ligações.

Quando finalmente chegou ao número determinado, extremamente sugestivo e clichê "666", não pôde deixar de notar o imenso portão que impedia a sua passagem. E a casa... Era imensa. O que se via pelas grades do portão era quase uma floresta: havia um caminho que levava até a casa que ainda era vista apesar da altura do mato. Um conjunto de árvores, "pinheiros" constatou, davam um ar obscuro á velha casa.

- Com licença – virou-se para encarar o dono da voz. Era um homem de aproximadamente quarenta e oito anos, alto, já grisalho, os dentes perfeitamente brancos e usava roupas que deveriam custar, no mínimo dez vezes o seu salário – não pude deixar de perceber sua patrulha pela casa. O senhor é...?

-Ah! Perdão – ele estendeu o braço e percebeu com certo repúdio que o homem expressou certo desgosto ao apertar a sua mão – Me chamo Gabriel – mentiu.

-Alcântara, Roberto – "patético usar o sobrenome primeiro e depois o nome. Estamos no Brasil não se faz isso aqui imbecil". – sou dono da casa ao lado. O que faz aqui afinal?

-Meu pai pensa em comprar esta casa, só queria conferir para ver como era. Não conseguimos contatar o vendedor...

-Isso é realmente estranho – ele olhou Milo de cima a baixo – porque a casa não está á venda. – Os dois se encararam por um tempo. O jornalista foi pego de surpresa com tal informação. Esquecera-se de procurar saber o básico: se estava á venda ou não. – Pelas roupas que você está usando – ele fez um circulo imaginário com os dedos em volta de Milo – você deve ser mais um desses malandros arruaceiros que vem para cá para se drogar na casa.

-Olhe senhor, na verdade eu sou...

-Não me interessa mais! Retire-se antes que eu chame a polícia! Imediatamente!

"Caraca".

Acabou por ceder á ameaça, pois já tinha a consciência de que seria expulso do lugar se chamassem a polícia. Deu as costas ao senhor e andou a passos largos, o mais distante que pôde.

Mas não iria se retirar.

Olhou o relógio e constatou que ainda estava cedo: eram apenas 14 horas. Iria fazer uma pausa, procurar um lugar para comer, já que estava sem almoço, e fazer o dever: afinal, o que sabia ele sobre tal casa? Fez uma longa caminhada pelo bairro e aproveitou para colher algumas informações: se todos já sabiam dos boatos sobre a casa, o que cada um achava que estava acontecendo, se alguém já havia se arriscado a entrar e o principal: quem eram os antigos donos?

-E a senhora não sabe o motivo pelo qual a família se viu obrigada a mudar? – ele anotava tudo o que podia no bloco de notas. Agora ele entrevistava a senhora Fiorela, dona de uma casa conhecida por suas belas flores e jardim bem cuidado – Quer dizer, é uma casa grande...

- Os Packer não eram muito de papo, pouco se sabia sobre eles – ela encostou os lábios abarrotados de batom na xícara com chá – o motivo permanece desconhecido para todos nós. Dizem que quando ele saiu da casa, levava apenas os dois filhos...

-Ele não levou a mobília? – "pelo tamanho da casa, e pelo tanto de quartos, deveria ter custado uma fortuna mobiliá-la" pensou confuso.

-Não saberia lhe dizer – ela pousou a xícara e se levantou – é o que dizem por aí. Se não se importa, preciso ir, meus filhos me esperam na escola...

-Obrigado pela sua atenção senhora Bárbara – trocaram um aperto de mão no qual Milo sentiu que o indicador da mulher roçou suavemente em seu pulso. Ela piscou pra ele e saiu da cafeteria quase rebolando.

Ele ignorou o pequeno assédio e voltou sua atenção para seu bloco de notas. Tudo muito inconclusivo, mas ainda achava que eram apenas vândalos se aproveitando da casa. Talvez tivesse virado uma "boca de fumo", onde os riquinhos poderiam comprar suas drogas sem serem percebidas e o melhor: perto de casa.

-Não foi apenas a mobília que o senhor Packer deixou para trás – Milo ergue os olhos e viu uma garçonete com aparência anoréxica, cabelos e pele oleosos e marcas definidas da idade.

-O que?

- O senhor Packer tinha uma filha e mulher – ela colocou sobre a mesa a conta do seu café e o da madame Bárbara – e na noite em que eles foram embora – ela se aproximou ao ouvido de Milo – ele não as levou junto.

-Filha...? – ele revirou suas anotações. Não havia filha nenhuma – Como... – ele sentiu com um pouco de nojo o dedo esquelético de a mulher lhe tampar os lábios.

- Às 19 horas, em frente á casa – e olhou para os lados – não se atrase.

* * *

Drake estava sozinho em seu apartamento. Nem os móveis lhe faziam companhia já que não havia móveis em seu enorme e luxuoso apartamento. Desde a entrada via-se uma sala de jantar onde havia uma mesa cor tabaco com quatro cadeiras da mesma cor com os acolchoados brancos; ao lado dessa mesma sala havia uma para visitas com apenas um sofá de quatro lugares extensível de cor clara e um raque simples com uma televisão grande e moderna; havia um corredor que daria aos quartos: um deles era o seu de dormir com apenas a cama ocupando o espaço; outro era o seu escritório com uma mesa ao centro e uma estante ao fundo que usava para guardar seus livros de psicologia , técnicas de interrogatório entre outros vários títulos e assuntos em livros; haviam mais dois quartos, um inutilizado e sem nada dentro o outro trancado a sete chaves...

Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e olhou exasperado para a quantidade de trabalho acumulado. Eram no mínimo 15 pastas contendo informações sobre os mais diversos crimes e delitos pequenos, todos á espera que ele os analisasse, mas se dependesse de sua vontade boa vontade...

- Pff... – ele inclinou a cabeça para trás em tom de cansaço. Passaram se uns dois minutos nessa posição até encontrar forças para abrir a primeira pasta – Muito comum... – ele a jogou pro lado – foi o mordomo – outra para o lado – a mulher queria o dinheiro – mais uma para a pilha – crime passional...

Foi nesse jogo que separou os casos mais "fáceis" que somaram um total de dez. Os outros requeriam uma análise um pouco mais profunda, mas que em sua opinião não necessitaria mais do que dois dias para solucioná-los. A pasta que continha o caso exigido por Shura fora deixada na pilha de "resolução para mais tarde". Não ia se dar ao trabalho horrendo de pesquisar algo que não era de sua área: o departamento feminino deveria cuidar disso. "Afinal, não são as próprias mulheres que reclama tanto por sua independência e capacidade para resolver as coisas sozinhas?" pensou enquanto ligava seu computador pessoal.

- Há um caso que devo resolver primeiro... É ele que me trouxe até aqui...

Trim.

Trim.

Trim.

O toque antiquado de celular de Drake tocou.

Mas não era o celular do trabalho...

- O que acontece quando o inverno vai embora? – perguntou a voz na outra linha ao atender.

-Chega o dia da primavera... – ele respondeu.

- A linha é segura?

-_Mais oui (mas é claro),_ me certifico disso sempre... – ele relaxou o corpo na cadeira – o que tem pra mim?

- Nada de interessante. Estamos tentando rastreá-lo, mas você sabe que não é tão fácil – acrescentou em seguida, antes que Drake pudesse bufar.

-Eu não entendo o porquê tanta a dificuldade... – ele bufou em ironia - Não é como se não tivéssemos o arsenal para tal pesquisa.

- Ele não é exatamente um cidadão fácil de ser encontrado – Drake ouviu o barulho característico de alguém que está bebendo alguma coisa – tenha paciência.

-Você está bebendo chá? – disse irritado - A essa hora?

- Sim, perdi o chá das três – ele falou com paciência – achei que você fosse ser mais empático visto que agora é inglês...

-Não ouse... – apesar da voz rígida ele sorriu com o canto da boca – prefiro ser americano...

-Oh! – Drake ouviu uma risada – quanto ódio nesse coração. Cuidado que faz mal á saúde...

-Já que não há informação alguma, podemos desligar _non_?

-Na verdade sim há uma informação. – Drake conseguiu escutar pequenos ruídos que indicavam folhas sendo passadas, dedos digitando e um pequeno arraste de cadeira – Fonte segura, mas a testemunha não.

-Sempre trabalhamos testemunhas incertas – ele disse com tédio – me passe a informação.

- Foram encontrados produtos enterrados ao norte da Rússia.

- País de procedência?

- Brasil, São Paulo. Traz marca da casa e símbolo do ventríloquo.

-Uso?

- O de sempre, mas o trabalho é um pouco mal feito. Cicatrizes e manchas...

-Não podem ser do enterro?

-Segundo nossa perícia não – ele folheou algumas páginas – Então, casa de São Paulo, Brasil. Mal feitos, provavelmente iniciantes – digitou por uns segundos – a informação que tenho é de que faz parte de uma rede nova. Sem muitas informações sobre isso. Temos uma testemunha que viu o coveiro, mas não consegue descrevê-lo com segurança, pois era noite. Lembra-se apenas do carro.

-Padrão imagino...

-Sim, padrão – fez um tempo de silêncio – sem digitais, sem dono...

-Sem nada – ele balançou a cabeça – e sem sinal dele então...

-Sinto muito, mas dele não temos sinais. A nossa última fonte segura disse que estava no Brasil, em São Paulo, isso há dois meses. Eu te disse isso.

-_Oui, je sais, je sais! (sim, eu sei, eu sei)_ – Drake apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda – como consegue... É um fantasma...

-Pensamos hipoteticamente claro, numa ligação entre essa nova rede e nosso ventríloquo...

-Faz sentido, mas há outras casas que funcionam por aqui? Além dessa nova?

- Sim, quatro identificadas em São Paulo fora as que não sabemos se existem, duas identificadas no Rio de Janeiro e outras espalhadas pelo país. Não temos certeza do número. Também não temos nomes dos ventríloquos.

-Como não? – ele elevou o tom de voz – pensei que já tivéssemos...

- O mundo é gigante meu caro – ele interrompeu Drake - nós não conseguimos cobrir tudo e se conseguíssemos o teríamos pegado há tempos. Não se exalte.

- Tudo bem – ele suspirou derrotado – me mantenha informado e verei se encontro as casas que existem por aqui.

-Perfeito. Entraremos em contato dentro de uma semana. Aguarde meu sinal.

-Combinado.

E desligou o telefone.

Na mesma hora se dirigiu á cozinha e voltou dela com um martelo, um recipiente, uma garrafa com álcool e um acendedor de fogão; abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e dela saiu uma tesoura. Tirou o chip do telefone celular, o dobrou ate que ele se quebrasse para em depositá-lo no recipiente e atear fogo ao chip. Depois se ocupou em quebrar o celular o máximo que pôde.

Enrolou o produto de sua quebra em um saco preto de lixo e o juntou ao seu lixo regular.

-Eu vou te encontrar, juro que vou...

* * *

As 19 horas Milo estava parado, escondido em meio á escuridão para que ninguém o visse, na casa mal assombrada. Esperava pela mulher "encantadora" da cafeteria que havia marcado o tal encontro. Não teria ido até lá se as novas informações sobre a casa não o tivessem interessado... "Deixou para trás, a filha, a mulher e os móveis". Filha e mulher que ninguém havia mencionado durante sua pesquisa. Seu "faro" em matéria de capa lhe dizia que talvez pudesse tirar um bom fato dali.

-Você é bonito, não parece brasileiro – Milo deu um leve pulo de susto ao ser surpreendido pela voz – estou te observando faz um tempo – a misteriosa garçonete saiu da escuridão feita por uma árvore grande no vizinho que se ligava á casa mal assombrada– seus traços na face não são de brasileiros.

-Eu ouvi dizer que minha mãe tinha descendentes europeus – ele falou meio inseguro, o coração ainda palpitava – você também tem feições e marcas de estrangeiros na genética – ele desviou o assunto: era de extrema importância que a mulher soubesse o mínimo sobre ele.

-Há... – ele riu – quem sabe? Aqui no Brasil somos todos filhos de um mistura... – ela parou ao lado de Milo e virou o rosto momentaneamente para encarar a casa- Pelo menos é isso que ele dizia...

- Ele?

- o Senhor Augusto Packer – ela encarou Milo – o antigo dono da casa – era um profissional excelente.

- Ele ia tomar muito café onde você trabalha?

- Não, não – ela deu um sorriso sincero – eu trabalhava na casa...

Milo ficou em silêncio e encarou a mulher por um tempo. Mesmo á noite ele conseguia ver os traços de um ser humano cansado do trabalho, das circunstâncias, da vida...

- Porque o senhor Packer escondia a filha e a mulher? Porque não...

-Shh... – ela fechou os olhos – muitas perguntas, eu vou lhe contar. Mas é melhor entrar na casa...

-Não sabia que tinha uma entrada – ele sorriu – e eu adoro histórias!

-Essa não é das melhores – ela o advertiu.

A garçonete saiu de perto de Milo e começou sua caminhada para a esquerda, seguindo para a casa de um dos vizinhos. Os jardins das casas eram abertos então a passagem era livre, também pudera com a segurança e a patrulha que passava de meia em meia hora...

Em determinado ponto, o jardim do vizinho acabava e ai encontrava-se o muro que delitiva a casa á frente. Ao lado direito havia a parede da casa mal assombrada que continuava além do muro do vizinho. Ali, a garçonete se abaixou e começou a afastar as plantas até descobrir, escondido entre as plantas um bueiro grande o suficiente para um homem esbelto passar. Com certa força, a mulher tirou a grade do bueiro e liberou a passagem.

- Vamos entrar?

-As damas primeiro – ele sorriu amigavelmente. Não era burro em entrar antes, não conhecia a mulher, não conhecia a casa e muito menos o que teria lá dentro. Regra básica de sobrevivência.

-É claro... – assim, ela se agachou e engatinhou pela entrada.

Milo engoliu em seco ao ver a mulher entrar. Demorou um tempo para decidir o que faria: entraria lá ou não? O instinto lhe dizia que era perigoso, mas o faro lhe dizia que ali encontraria uma boa história. Bons fatos.

Deixou de lado o que a mente lhe advertia e deixou seu instinto jornalístico falar mais alto. Essa não seria a primeira e nem a última vez que faria isso...

- Você demorou...

- Não tenho tanta habilidade, me perdoe.

- Sei –ela o encarou por uns segundos – me siga.

Ela o conduziu pelo caminho que um carro seguiria para chegar á casa. Em ambos os lados desse caminho viam-se pinheiros e um mato muito alto; cheios de ervas daninham; cogumelos; podiam escutar o barulho de grilos e outros insetos; a entrada da casa se fazia mais visível á medida que se aproximavam dela. O frio na espinha também...

A mulher não parou na entrada principal da casa ao chegar até ela: virou á esquerda e continuou por um fino corredor, também cheio de mato, até chegar ao jardim e virar á direita, caminhando mais um pouco e parando em frente a uma porta de vidro quebrada. O jardim ás costas de Milo possuía muitas plantas e mato alto, além de um cheiro horrível que deixou Milo em dúvida se era por algum animal morto ou pela água da piscina de cor escura.

- Bem vindo á casa dos Packer – disse a garçonete e assim entrou.

Milo tirou de sua mochila uma lanterna que sempre levava consigo quando ia fazer trabalho em campo. Além da lanterna havia um celular para uso de emergência, um canivete, bloco e canetas, um nécessaire contendo remédios, gaze e esparadrapos, além de uma camisa nova.

-Os Packer eram uma família de cinco pessoas. Os pais do senhor Augusto haviam falecido e pouco se sabia dos pais da senhora Nissandra. Os dois filhos, Durval, o primogênito e Sigfried eram crianças adoráveis... – ela pousou a mão sobre o sofá.

Milo conseguia enxergar, mesmo na escuridão os vultos dos móveis. Realmente a casa era toda mobiliada, sofás, televisão, tapetes, quadros...

-E a menina? – quis saber Milo;

- Ondida era uma menina doce, carinhosa, serena... – ela virava a cabeça vasculhando com os olhos a casa – até que um incidente a fez mudar totalmente.

- Um incidente? – Milo apontou a lanterna para os lados, tentando prever algum perigo ou alguém que pudesse abordá-lo.

-Sim, ela caiu um dia brincando na piscina. Perdeu a consciência por um tempo antes de acordar – ela se voltou para Milo – depois disso a personalidade antes carinhosa e doce é dilacerada... Deu lugar a uma menina birrenta, seca e má.

-Não havia ninguém de olho na menina? – Milo havia abaixado a lanterna, mas seus instintos continuavam acesos – o que provocou a mudança?

- Na hora em que Ondina caiu, eu me encontrava dando banho nos meninos e a mulher do senhor Packer... Bom ela se encontrava ocupada na sala de estar, esta em que estamos – ela abriu o braço esquerdo e fez um círculo imaginário com a mão - conversando e fofocando com as amigas. A música estava alta, não escutaram a menina gritar até que o cozinheiro olhou distraído ao servir o drink das madames, e reparar na criança boiando sobre as águas...

-Entendo... Você era a baba, não é? Cuidava das crianças enquanto elas estavam em casa.

- Sim... Eu era. Ondina era doente, tinha saúde fraca por isso não saia de casa. Recebia aulas ali – ela apontou para a escuridão e Milo não conseguiu discernir o local; a luz da lanterna continuava em direção á garçonete – depois disso o senhor Packer não aguentou muito tempo. Ondina estava má demais, chegou a maltratar o cachorro, acredita nisso? – ela cruzou os braços – os irmãos a protegiam, mas o pai não era cego. A menina estava perturbada.

Milo não sabia o que falar e muito menos o que perguntar. A história era realmente densa, podia sentir no olhar e na expressão da mulher que as maldades da menina iam muito além da maltratar o cachorro. Ele desviou a luz da lanterna para e tentou encontrar no que via algum sinal de arrombamento ou qualquer outra coisa que indicasse invasão.

- O que houve no dia da mudança – ele perguntou rapidamente ao sentir o movimento da mulher.

- No dia o senhor Packer nos despediu, a todos nós – ela disse ao parar em frente a um aparador – todos ficamos assustados e não nos mexemos, mas ele estava tão violento e fora de si que disse que se não saíssemos da casa ele chamaria a polícia. Tendo em vista isso, nos retiramos para recolher nossos pertences e fomos expulsos pelos seguranças particulares do senhor Augusto. Do lado de fora escutávamos gritos, mas não discerníamos as palavras. – ela suspirou fundo – a última coisa que vimos foi o carro do senhor Augusto sair, dentro dele estavam Durval e Sigfried, mas Nissandra e Ondina...

-Não estavam lá.

-Não, não estavam... Depois disso os portões foram fechados e nós obrigados a sair da porta, entrar em um carro até que nos levassem ao centro de São Paulo... "Vão até suas casas, a partir de agora vocês não trabalham mais para os Packer. Não voltem para a casa".

Milo se aproximou do aparador onde a garçonete havia se estacionado. Iluminou com a lanterna e viu somente fotos dos dois filhos, nada da foto de Ondina ou da mulher. E outra coisa havia lhe chamado a atenção... O aparador estava limpo...

- Er... – ele se virou para falar encarar a mulher – desculpe, não sei o seu nome.

- É Isabel – ela falou um pouco surpresa.

-Isabel... Você ainda limpa a casa?

- Não, não – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – eu cheguei a entrar depois de uma semana que nos expulsaram, mas como não havia ninguém lá desisti.

- Mas então porque você continua por aqui perto?

- Eu... – Milo não pôde notar, mas Isabel ficará avermelhada – existe um amigo próximo que mora aqui e ele ás vezes me faz companhia...

"Um amante" Milo pensou na hora. Mas o grande mistério continuava em quem limpava a casa. Ele se afastou de Isabel e percorreu com a iluminação da lanterna os móveis: enfeite de mesa, abajur, televisão até o tapete... Tudo na sala de estar estava limpo. Até percebeu o cheiro de limpeza, antes mascarado pelo fedor da água da piscina. Sua suspeita de que ainda fosse utilizado aumentava muito.

- Qual era a ocupação do senhor Packer?

- Era médico – respondeu Isabel – cardiologista. Um dos melhores do ramo – ela completou alegre – sempre que estávamos doen...

-Shhhh – Milo sentiu uma descarga grande de adrenalina no corpo e escutou o coração e o instinto falar alto – você escutou isso?

- Tem gente aqui?

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou o mais depressa que conseguiu até...

- E então? O que temos aqui? – Milo escutou a voz de um homem, era tranquila e despreocupada.

- A encomenda veio da Alemanha – disse outro homem da voz mais grossa – essa dá um pouco de trabalho – ele riu.

- Imagino... – Milo escutou a voz do primeiro homem e ouviu seus passos se aproximarem de onde estava – qual é o prazo da entrega?

- O mais rápido possível – disse o homem da voz grossa – ele tem pressa - Isabel tremia. Milo suava frio e viu que Isabel tampava com a mão e o olhava apavorada. A respiração dos dois não fazia barulho, mas estava realmente difícil de controlá-la. –Acha que dará...

-Sim, sim – o desconhecido falou irritado – sempre dá.

-Você é mesmo o melhor ventríloquo que há...

- Pare de asneiras e a leve até o quarto, vamos começar logo, o tempo é curto.

O homem de voz grossa saiu do recinto e se dirigiu á cozinha. Milo, Isabel e "ventríloquo" ficaram na sala de estar. Os passos do homem eram impacientes, ele andava em círculos e olhava para os lados, preocupado. Talvez não gostasse de ficar ali.

Passados alguns minutos, o homem da voz grossa retorna coma respiração ofegante, a pausa entre os passos era audível, significando que ele trazia algo pesado nos braços... O ventríloquo se afasta de onde Milo e Isabel estavam e se aproxima do outro.

- Acenda a luz fraca e ponha na mesa – mandou o ventríloquo – vamos fazer isso rápido antes de descer com ela para preparar.

Milo via a movimentação, mas mesmo com a iluminação não conseguia ver do que se tratava. Os dois homens tampavam a visão do assunto que tratavam. "Maconha? Cocaína? LSD? Um novo tio de droga? O que será...?". Ele se mexeu cuidadosamente onde estava e tirou um pouco da cortina da frente dos olhos para que tivesse uma visão mais ampla, mas que não mostrasse seu rosto.

- Será fácil fazer dessa vez. Não há muito empecilho. Sem marcas para tirar ou esconder. Os exames também deram tudo ok.

- Ótimo. Não queremos perder a clientela por não cumprir o prazo, não é?

- É, é... Me passe...

Um barulho proveniente do lugar onde Isabel se escondia foi ouvido.

A mulher havia se assustado com uma aranha que pousara em seu ombro e caminhava por seu pescoço. O susto foi tão grande que ela soltou um pequeno gritinho de pavor e nojo do inseto. Após o barulho, a casa caiu em um silêncio mórbido, palpável, juntamente com a escuridão e Milo, paralisado pela situação aguardava o pior.

Os dois homens foram calmamente caminhando até a cortina próxima á janela da sala, o barulho dos sapatos batendo contra o piso não conseguia acompanhar os batimentos cardíacos de Milo que ainda não conseguia se mover e ao se aproximarem foram empurrados com força por Isabel que saiu disparada em direção á grande porta de vidro que separava a sala de estar do jardim.

- ATRÁS DELA! – gritou um dos homens.

Milo ainda estava quieto, o pensamento o mandava correr, ajudar Isabel e se salvar, mas o corpo permanecia parado, quieto. "Vamos, vamos, vamos". O corpo obedeceu ao comando "mexer" e ele conseguiu andar, mesmo com as pernas bambas. Ao recobrar a coragem correu até a porta, mas se deteve. A curiosidade o mandou olhar para trás e perceber um vulto grande sobre a mesa de jantar.

Ouviu um grito: era Isabel.

Deixou a curiosidade de lado e correu ao encontro de Isabel.

Tentou ser discreto enquanto se dirigia para o jardim de entrada para não alarmar os dois homens de sua presença: eles não sabiam que Milo estava lá, o jornalista era o fator surpresa e isso seria importante.

Caminhou rápido.

Virou para chegar ao corredor.

Entrou no jardim de entrada.

Foi se escondendo entre as árvores até avistar ao longe, três vultos se movimentando.

No impulso inconsequente, já que nada era visto, deu um chute certeiro nas costas de um dos homens e com um movimento rápido do braço voou com o canivete em qualquer parte do corpo do outro homem que gritou de dor.

O homem que Milo havia chutado se recompôs e o agarrou por trás fazendo com que ele deixasse seu canivete cair no chão. O jornalista balançava de um lado para o outro na escuridão na tentativa de soltar o gancho do seu pescoço. Foi com a mão até a cintura do homem e segurou sem querer uma corrente e a puxou. Em seguida o homem voltou a cair e gritou de dor e Milo percebeu que fora Isabel quem o havia chitado dessa vez.

Ele pegou a mão da mulher e juntos saíram correndo de lá o mais rápido que puderam. Passaram correndo pela entrada do bueiro e Milo teve que impedir Isabel de recolocar as grades no buraco. Arrastando-a com força e depois ela ia por conta própria, os dois viraram esquinas, correram mais um pouco e só pararam quando não tinham mais forças.

Com a respiração ofegante e o cérebro atento, os dois caíram de cansaço no jardim de uma das casas e ali permaneceram por algum tempo. Milo conseguia sentir sua respiração ofegante e dificultosa pela corrida, a face estava molhada e fria pelo suor e exalava um cheiro típico de axilas. As pernas estavam moles, bambas e estiradas na grama. As mãos apoiavam seguravam o tronco para que ele não sucumbisse e a mão esquerda segurava a corrente que havia tirado do homem que o atacou.

-E... Eu – começou Isabel a soluçar – eu não...

-Tudo bem – Milo a envolveu com o braço direito – tá tudo bem...

- NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ! VOCÊ PERCEBEU O QUE ACABAMOS DE PASSAR? OS TRAFICANTES E TUDO MAIS? - Milo sem um gesto com as mãos pedindo para que ela se acalmasse, mas fez com que se irritasse mais – EU NÃO QUERO TER NADA MAIS A VER COM VOCÊ, VOCÊ ME OUVIU?

E após seu discurso, ela saiu caminhando guiada pela luz dos postes da rua. Milo não teve forças nem vontade de ir atrás dela. Deixou como estava e prestou atenção ao objeto que tinha em mãos.

No final da corrente havia um cartão duro, provavelmente de plástico e nele um nome e uma foto. O nome era Mariana e a foto era de uma menina, provavelmente entre seus doze treze anos de idade, exibindo um sorriso característico da idade.

- Mas o que... O que uma carteira estudantil estaria fazendo no bolso daquele homem...?

* * *

E ae pessoal!

O que acharam dos acontecimentos?

Eu percebi que no primeiro capítulo esqueci-me de mencionar o que era o número 1 entre parênteses.

A palavra "moscas" é de um gíria que inventei para jornalistas que vão atrás de qualquer notícia. Eles não as filtram como notícias importantes ou não. Pode ser a coisa mais banal do mundo que eles estarão lá atrás.

Milo não é desse tipo, ele foi só coagido a ir atrás de uma história que convenhamos, é pra lá de suspeita. O que antes parecia ser apenas um "bando de adolescentes com hormônios á flor da pele" se desenrolou em algo a mais...

Olá **Pure-Petit Cat**! Obrigada pela review – dei pulinhos de alegria aqui hahaha – é, você sacou muito bem os pequenos deslizes linguísticos de Drake. Não vou revelar ainda quem é, apesar de agora, achar que está meio óbvio rs. Orgulho de escritor huahuahuahuahua. A história é Yaoi sim, mas não terá cenas muy calientes, não sei juntar palavras sem que a descrição de qualquer uma dessas cenas sem parecer vulgar. Acho que viraria um plot para algum filme pornô ,mas enfim. Terá romance sim... Mas por favor, continue acompanhando!

Essa semana que vem estarei em época de provas (sim sou universitária sofredora) e não sei quanto tempo tardarei para publicar o novo capítulo, mas o publicarei assim que terminar de escrevê-lo!

Como sempre, críticas construtivas e elogios são bem vindos ;)

Então continuem ligados!

Beijos a todos!

B.


End file.
